Crazy
by GoAriGo
Summary: I dont really have a summary for this sooo haha. Loosely based on Crazy Girl by Eli Young Bang


Crazy Girl

"Andy! I have to go!" Sam yelled up the stairs, duffle bag in hand. Andy appeared on top of the stairs holding her stomach hiding what she had in her hand. She glared down at her husband as she walked down the stairs.

"You told me you weren't going to leave. You said you'd always be here for me. Going undercover is _not _being here!" Andy yelled. Sam sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"I told you I didn't have a choice! I'm finished what you ruined! If you hadn't tackled me in the ally way I wouldn't have to go!" Sam said glaring at Andy. Andy felt angry tears prickling at her eyes.

"Don't you dare pin this on me! I can't believe you. We wouldn't be married if I hadn't tackled you in the ally! I can't believe that you're just going to leave me by myself for who knows how long!" She said as the hot tears started to spill over. Sam shook his head.

"You'll be fine by yourself. You can call Oliver or Traci if you need anything. You know they'll help you." Sam said angrily as he backed away towards the door. Andy's angry tears quickly turned to tears of sadness.

"Sam, please." Andy cried, tears flowing freely.

"I'll be back as soon as I can. Please don't do anything stupid." Sam said walking out the door. Andy looked at the stick in her hand and slid to the ground crying as the plus sign slowly appeared.

**3 years later**

"Colton, breakfast time!" Andy yelled up the stairs. She smiled as the small child ran down the stairs into her arms. She set the child down and they walked into the kitchen where there were two bowls of cereal sat on the table. Colton sat in his chair and started to eat at his cereal while Andy poured herself a cup of coffee.

"Mommy?"

"Yes baby?" Andy replied sitting down next to Colton. The little boy looked up at her with his spoon in his mouth.

"Do I has a daddy?" Andy's heart broke at his simple question. She pulled Colton into her arms and kissed his head.

"Yes. You look just like him, you have his dimples." She said smiling as said dimples appeared on her son's face.

"Where is daddy?"

"He, uh, he's working." Andy said sadly, "he's gotta stay away from us so he can catch a bad guy."

"So he's like a spy?" Colton asked, eyes wide and excited. Andy laughed and put Colton back down on his chair.

"Kind of."

"When's he gonna come home?" Tears swelled in Andy's eyes. She tried to blink them away and looked away from Colton.

"I don't know buddy. Soon I hope." She picked up his empty bowl and put it in the sink. "Aunty Traci is outside. Time for school." Colton ran into the living room and grabbed his bag as the doorbell rang. Andy opened the door to Traci and Leo. She smiled as Colton ran towards Traci and gave her a hug.

"Hey buddy! You've gotten big since I saw you last!" Traci said picking him up. She looked at me and frowned. She set Colton down and looked at Leo, "Take Colton to the car and show him your dinosaurs okay? I'll be out in a minute to buckle you guys up okay?" Leo nodded and he and Colton both ran out the door.

"He asked about Sam." I said voice breaking. Traci pulled me into a hug. "What if he doesn't come back? I didn't even tell him that I loved him when he left. He doesn't know about Colton. What if he doesn't love me when he comes back? It's been 3 years Traci! Maybe he just doesn't want to come back."

**Two Months Later **

It was two in the morning when Andy heard the click of a door opening down stairs. She reached next to her and felt the all-too-familiar empty space next to. She got up as quietly as she could and walked to Sam's top drawer. She quietly grabbed his gun and turned off the safety. Making her way down the hall she looked into her son's room at his sleeping form. She sneaked down the stairs towards the rustling from the kitchen. She took a deep breath and masked her fear behind a stone cold face before entering.

"Don't move. I am a police officer. I know how to use this gun." Andy said pointing the gun at the strangers back. He raised his arms and didn't move. "Turn around slowly. Keep your hands up. I will shoot if you try anything."

"Andy, it's okay." The stranger said as he started to turn around slowly. Her breath faltered at the familiar voice and she lowered the gun slightly. "I'm not going to hurt you. Please, put my gun down." she stared at the man in shock as he walked towards her slowly. He reached out and covered her hands with his own, the touch familiar. Slowly he flipped the safety back on and gently pulled it out of Andy's hands. Her breathing stopped as he carefully set the gun down on the counter and turned back to her. He looked different, but the same. His hair was longer, face rough with untrimmed hair but His eyes were the same as Andy remembered, filled with love and concern. He walked towards her and took her face into his hands. He looked her over quickly; turning her cheeks both directions slightly. Pleased, he rested his forehead against Andy's and closed his eyes. He breathed in deeply before opening his eyes again. Andy wrapped her arms around his neck and fisted her fingers in his hair as her head fell into the crook between his shoulder and neck. A sob wracked through her body and he moved his hands to wrap around her waist. He held her close and kissed the side of her head.

"Mommy?" Andy jumped out of Sam's arms and turned towards the small voice. Sam looked at her then looked at the boy. She looked back at Sam as she walked over to Colton and knelt down in front of him.

"Go back to bed sweetie. I'll be there in a minute." He nodded and walked away from the kitchen. Andy waited till he got up the stairs until she looked back at Sam. He had confusion written on his face, pain in his eyes and an angry set to his mouth. "Sam, it's not what you think."

"Who's is he? I haven't been gone _that_ long Andy. But clearly that doesn't matter to you. Do you know what marriage means Andy? What that ring on your finger symbolizes?" Sam sputtered angrily.

"Sam!" Andy said tears filling her eyes, "He's _your_ son! He looks just like you! He acts just like you! I found out I was pregnant the day you left. He's yours." Sam stared at her and shook his head. "I love him and I'm going to go put him back to bed. I'll understand if you don't want him or me, but like it or not, he is yours and that will never change." With that Andy turned and walked up the stairs into her son's room. She put him back to bed and said she'd answer his questions in the morning. With a kiss to his forehead she tucked the blankets around him and turned the lights off as she left. She walked to her room and wiped unshed tears from her eyes.

"Andy." Sam said coming up the stairs. Andy turned at looked at him. He walked to her and brushed hair away from her face. He started singing softly to her, "Crazy girl, don't you know that I love you and I wouldn't dream of going nowhere." Andy started to pull away. "Silly woman, come here let me hold you, have I told you lately I love you like crazy girl.


End file.
